


A New Year's Resolve

by Schadenfreude



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-23
Updated: 2012-08-23
Packaged: 2017-11-12 17:30:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/493853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schadenfreude/pseuds/Schadenfreude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin makes a wish for the new year. Written for the merlin100 prompt of "fireworks / snow" on Livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Year's Resolve

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just posting up a few of my old fics I found from a few years ago. The fandoms will chop around a bit tip I get back into the new stuff which will be all Sherlock or rpf.

Warnings/Spoilers: none... well... maybe a little angst?  
Word Count: 100

 

 

As they stood overlooking the Thames, snow fell around their feet. 

"I cannot lose you again" Merlin whispered to Arthur. 

Arthur's reply was to wipe the solitary tear fom Merlin's cheek and  
brush a warm kiss across his cold lips. 

"Not this time." 

As midnight rang out, fireworks lit the sky above.   
Merlin drew Arthur in for a heated kiss, pouring all his fear and love  
into this one moment.   
Wrapping himself around Merlin, Arthur whispered... "Happy New Year" 

Visions of the past and future before his eyes, Merlin clung to his prince. 

"Never again" he whispered to the wind.


End file.
